Katlin Snow
- Human = - C = - PA = }} - Lunar Knights= - L = - LPA = }}}} }} Katlin 'Katy' Snow, formerly Katherine Winter, was a thug growing up. Betrayed and mutated by Dora Smithy, she became a She-Freeze named Killer Frost in order to survive. But saved by Harley by biting her, she had become a Winter Werewolf with Cryogenic powers, joining the Lunar Knights as the attitude of the group. Characteristics *'Name': Katlin Snow *'Former Name': Katherine Winter *'Aliases': Killer Frost, Frost, Snow Woman, Ice Warrior Queen *'Age': 26 *'Hair': Ice Blue (in both forms) *'Eyes': Blue (Yellow in Lycan) *'Likes': kickboxing, ice cream, Tom *'Dislikes': the cold, Dora Smith *'Family': Unknown Appearance Human Lycan Lunar Knights Background Warm Girl, Cold Heart Katherine Winter had it rough as a kid. She was abandoned on the streets during winter when her parents company went under and they skipped town. She wondered the streets of Gotham alone with no one by her side, leading to a cold personality. In her teens, she ended up becoming a part of a gang that would do anything to stay alive, even leave their own to take the punishment. This is what happened to Katherine the most, to the point where she was labeled as the scapegoat of the group which led to a cold change in her personality. Soon it got to the point where the police had a record on her. Years later in their 20s, the gang worked for criminal lords such as Thorne, Katherine became sick, leading to the gang abandoning her due to her not being able to keep up with them. She was found by paramedics and brought to Gotham general. There she was diagnosed with a rare skin cancer that was eating away at her body before going for the vital organs. (Think of it like a slow death watching every part of the body go before it finishes it work.) She was put into quarantine with armed guards due to her record. Inside her room, she finally gave up on life while waiting for her death to come, when she received a visit from an employee of Dr. Dora Smith, the sister of Nora Fries. The employee came with an offer from his boss to help Katherine who didn't buy it, but went along with due to thinking she was screwed over anyway. She was taken to the private laboratory of Dora where she learned that a chemical accident caused Dora to be unable to live outside of below freezing temperatures. Katherine was told she would be put through a process that would freeze her cancer until a true cure could be found. What Katherine didn't know was that the process was permanent, it made the same as Dora, and put into the same kind of suit to keep her alive out warmer areas of the country. To Katherine, this was a fate worth than death, being unable to feel warmth anymore, the only things that kept her going was knowing there was someone else who felt her pain that wouldn't stick with her, and that she could make a fresh start without any criminal activities. Or so she thought. Girl of Ice It turned out that her and Dora's suits needed diamonds in order to work and Dora had her own agenda. Dora wanted to wipe out the criminal element of the world due to her hatred for her brother-in-law Victor Fries, aka Mr. Freeze. Dora had Katherine stealing diamonds with ice based weapons to hold off the police and Batman long enough to escape with enough diamonds to power their suits for a long time. Batman, Robin, and Batgirl arrived to stop them from escaping. Dora managed to escape leaving Katherine and the hired help behind to take the fall. Katherine on the other hand escapes using an ice bomb to cover her escape and manages to find out where Dora was heading: Everett. At the Stagg Industries branch there, secret testing of a new device that would make mining diamonds easier, and safer for workers was taking place. Katherine copies the files before deleting them to prevent Batman from following her and followed Dora by stowing away in a meat locker transport ship to Everett in order to save on diamonds with thoughts of revenge on Dora, not even caring if she walks away alive or not. Entering Wolf Country In Everett, waiting for Dora to make her move, Katherine began robbing jewelry stores in order to maintain her suit during the day while waiting for Dora to make her move, and hiding out in meat lockers at night. During one attempt, she was stopped by the Lunar Knights, but manages to get away with some diamonds. During the fight, Harley sees the emotional pain in Katherine's eyes before she escapes with an ice bomb. Back at Talbot Hall, the others find it hard to believe she's in pain, but Peter believes it due to Harley's background of psychology. They get a call from Batman thanks to the computer he left for them in order to keep an eye on Harley and Daphne. He finally tracked down Dora in Everett along with why she's there and sends the Knights all the info they need on Stagg's testing grounds, along with the profiles on both Dora and Kathrine. The group begins planning on how to stop the theft from happening. At Stagg industries, Dora, with an upgraded suit, weapons, and goons, finally makes her move to acquire the device. To her surprise, she is confronted by Katherine who has been on stake out at the lab using the diamonds she's been stealing to keep her suit powered, wants revenge for being abandoned, and ignores Dora's attempts to explain her actions. Doris overpowers Katherine and offers her a place by her side again. Katherine not trusting her turns her down instantly, leading to Dora to finish what the disease was going to do in the first place, when the Knights arrived to back Katherine up, to her surprise. They managed to prevent the theft of the diamond device from happening, but not Dora from getting an incomplete scan of the blueprints for the device. Backed into a corner, Dora set off a powerful ice bomb that would suck the warmth out of everything inside the building, permanently freezing it, then used the distraction to take a shot at Jean, but Katherine jumped in the way to take the blast that damages her suit to the point of deactivating allowing Dora to escape. The others go to help Katherine, but she tells them to stay back, saying that only they would care what happened to her before making an ice wall, and passing out. Alpha uses his howl to break the ice while Tom grabs Katherine, and the Knights escape before the device goes off. Once safe from the blast along with the media, they try to help Katherine, but she is dying from the temperature around them. With little time and Harley's words, Alpha bites Katherine. Just then she changes and a sudden frost surrounded the Knights, giving her snow-white and blue fur and cold blue eyes but then falls unconscious. The Winter She-Wolf Katherine wakes up without her suit and discovered the Knights in wolf form waiting for her. She learns that she's in a kitchen freezer locker which is the only reason she was still alive thanks to the Knights along with turning her. Otherwise, she wouldn't have made it to the freezer. She doesn't thank them saying they should've minded their own business along with feeling angry that they thought that she would want to be a furball that can't stand warm temperatures. When she asked where her suit was, she learned that it was being repaired at the moment, so she would have to make do with being in the freezer until then. They also informed her that according to news reports, Katherine Winter died in the explosion at Stagg's complex. Over the next few days, she was visited by Harley and sometimes Peter and Jean who spent time with her trying to help Katherine with her past: something Harley can relate to. At first Katherine didn't say anything with her back turned to the door, but after two days, before Harley and Peter left, she asked them why they saved her in the first place. Peter answered that he read her police report that Batman sent him, he and Harley believed she deserved a second chance after everything that happened. They then asked why she saved Jean back at the plant, she replied that she didn't want Dora ruining another life like hers. Soon the next full moon arrived. While the others were on patrol, Harley stayed behind to keep Katherine as she went through her transformation not expecting it to really change anything for her. By coincidence, Dora made her reappearance with a new suit along with a prototype of the diamond-mining device, but instead turns other things into diamonds. She uses it on every criminal she sees to continue her vendetta only to be stopped by the Knights due to the senseless killing she's doing. They find themselves having trouble until Harley arrives with Katherine in Lycan form along with a new outfit and going by Frost. She uses her new wolf abilities along with her ice powers to overpower Dora who didn't recognize Katherine. With the opportunity to end her before Frost, she chose not to due to not wanting to stoop down to Dora's level. They leave her for the cops after destroying the device and leave themselves. The next day at the boarding house, Katherine wakes up in her human form, but the others were shocked to see Katherine had gone through a change again. Not only was her flesh returned to normal, but her hair had changed from blue to a bluish silver. After examining her, they discovered that Katherine could now survive in normal temperatures again, but also her cancer was completely gone. Peter believed that becoming a werewolf had healed her body back to normal, but a side affect of the cold had allowed her to use her ice powers in human and wolf form, but they weren't as strong in her human form. When Katherine admitted she didn't know what she was going to do next, she was offered a place among the Knights along with a place at the hall. Before she gave her answer, she made it clear to the others that she didn't owe them anything since they stuck their noses in her business, but took the offer, and thanked them for it anyway. Peter then used connections to get her the name Kaitlin 'Katy' Snow as she started a new life in Everett working towards making a home for homeless kids and joins the Knights as their Delta Cryokinetic Fighter. Personality Due to living with being abandoned most of her life, Katherine/Kaitlin grew up with a cold personality, not trusting anyone. She also has a bit of sarcasm in her. After she was frozen by Dora, she thought she found a friend for the first time until she was betrayed. Even after being saved by the Knights, she didn't trust them despite all they did for her. But she soon began to trust them after seeing Harley, Peter, and Jean come see her while staying in the freezer and the lengths they go to help her build a new life. After being betrayed, she gains a deep hatred for Dora, despite her stopping her cancer for being the first person she thought she could depend on. Katherine/Kaitlin will go to great lengths to stop her, even at the cost of her own life or who gets in her way while stealing diamonds to survive. After her time with the Knights though, when presented with the chance of killing Dora, she takes the high road, and hands her over to the cops. This shows that she wants to improve herself from how she was raised to be and be a better person now that she has the chance to do so. After gaining her ice powers, she gains the small habit of using ice puns every now and then. At first she distances herself from the other tenants by spending most of her time by herself except for Harley, Peter, and Jean. Over time though, she opens up the others, by taking part in parties, eating, and spending nights with them. She tends to use the fact that men find her attractive to get close to them in order to either absorb their heat to freeze them temporarily. When she doesn't flash freeze anyone she touches, that means she likes them. She knows how to get on people's nerves when she can. Such as giving the SCU the finger when told to stand down by standing behind a wall for protection. After living in Talbot Hall for quite some time, she begins to interact with the homeless kids of Everett, and secretly cares for them, so they do not end up like she did before. Skills/Abilities Powers *'Female Delta' *'Cryokinesis': Due to her being bitten after being frozen, she gains the ability to shoot ice blasts in her human and lycan form, but they are stronger as a lycan. She's able to absorb the heat with physical contact, create ice projectiles, walls for protection, and blasts of ice that can freeze quickly. She can also turn any body of water into ice just by touching it, even flowing water. As a lycan, she gains the ability to manipulate the ice around her to the point where she can control the ice around her. She even gains the ability to make ice clones of her herself for decoy methods. *'Cold Immunity': After her transformation, she became immune to cold temperatures. Abilities *'Understanding of Criminal Methods': Having been a criminal for Dora and hired muscle before becoming sick, she knows how criminals set their plans up, and can predict how their plans will work. *'Science': Despite her tough exterior, Katlin has a bright scientific mind. Solving difficult equations in a single day's time as well as being able to repair and operate heavy, energy generating machinery. *'Seduction': She knows how to use her body to distract goons long enough to temporarily freeze them. Such as posing in positions that would gain a man's attention or create ice clones in such poses to do the same. Equipment *'Lunar Knights Uniform' *'Cryo-Suit': Before becoming a werewolf, she was put through a process that would freeze the cancer in her body. This also made her unable to live in warm temperatures, leading to her relying on a suit that created the cold she needed. The suit provided extra strength that allowed her to bend a steel table with ease. The suit however needs diamonds in order to function. *'Cold Weapons': While working for Dora and alone, she relied on cold weapons such as bombs, guns, and other pieces of tech based around cold to hold her enemies off. *'Ice Blaster': Despite having ice powers, she keeps an ice gun with a scope that relies on her powers on her for a focused blast at a distance. Relationships Katlin's Relationships Gallery Katlin Snow (Frost) suitin' up.JPG|Katlin Snow (Frost) suitin' up Katlin Snow, the Winter Wolf.JPG|Katlin Snow, the Winter Wolf Katlin Snow, Human and Pack Attire.JPG|Human Katlin Snow (Frost), Lycan and Pack Attire.JPG|Lycan fmk_the_snow_queen_and_her_frost_giant_by_stoneman85-da609oj.png|The Snow Queen and her Frost Giant Kaitlin Frost, Date and Swimming Attire.JPG Eyecatchers FMK Lunar Knights Female TF Aftermath.JPG|TF Aftermath 1 COM - Happy Howloween 2016.png Fmk eyecatchers kaitlin by stoneman85-db9eu3u (1).jpg|Eyecatcher Voice Actor Jennifer Hale Trivia *Prior to becoming Killer Frost, Katlin Snow required prescription eye-glasses. Her transformation into Killer Frost appears to have corrected any eye sight irregularities and she no longer wears them. *Killer Frost was created by Gerry Conway and Al Milgrom, first appearing in Firestorm #3. However, in the Prime Earth continuity Killer Frost first appeared as part of the New 52 DC Universe in Fury of Firestorm: The Nuclear Men #19 by Dan Jurgens. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Werewolves Category:Full Moon Knights Category:Lunar Knights Category:Alternate Universes Category:Heroes Category:DC comics characters